


The House Of Wolves.

by HorrorQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorQueen/pseuds/HorrorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estaba cansado de correr por su vida, harto de enfrentarse a criaturas sobrenaturales. </p>
<p>Su mejor amigo Scott, era un hombre lobo. Kira, la chica nueva y novia de su mejor amigo era un Kitsune. Lydia, su amor platónico era una Banshee. Malia, su primera y única novia era un coyote.</p>
<p>Incluso él, una vez fue un Nogitsune. </p>
<p>Ahora era quien perseguía a aquellas criaturas, él era el monstruo que les daba caza </p>
<p>Stiles Stilinski era un asesino en serie de lo sobrenatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iré añadiendo las etiquetas cuando suba los capítulos. 
> 
> Espero que podáis ayudarme con el tema de las etiquetas, soy un poco mala para esto.
> 
> Podéis encontrarme aquí: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pelirojen

Stiles estaba cansado de correr por su vida, harto de enfrentarse a criaturas sobrenaturales. 

Su mejor amigo Scott, era un hombre lobo. Kira, la chica nueva y novia de su mejor amigo era un Kitsune. Lydia, su amor platónico era una Banshee. Malia, su primera y única novia era un coyote.

Incluso él, una vez fue un Nogitsune. 

Ahora era quien perseguía a aquellas criaturas, él era el monstruo que les daba caza 

Stiles Stilinski era un asesino en serie de lo sobrenatural. 

[…]

Stiles estaba sentado en una de las viejas sillas de cocina, frente a aquel joven rubio musculoso atado de pies y manos. Le miró minuciosamente mientras el otro chico gritaba y maldecía e intentaba zafarse de las ataduras. 

\- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, esto está insonorizado y nadie podrá escucharte.

\- Stiles ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Siempre pensé que eras un friki pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estás loco. ¿Y tú? Eres un monstruo.

\- ¿Monstruo? ¿Loco? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Habla el bastardo arrogante y prepotente que se convirtió en un lagarto venenoso por buscar poder y más poder. Jackson, no hago todo esto por venganza ni por salir con la chica de mis sueños durante años, lo hago por dinero. Tu cabeza tiene un precio bastante alto ¿a quién has cabreado? 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he jodido a nadie. Espera ¿a qué te refieres con mi cabeza? Es que acaso quier… ¡Me vais a matar!

\- Vaya Jackson, pensaba jugar un poco más contigo pero ya que lo has adivinado tan pronto no me queda otra opción que matarte ahora. Iba a preguntarte sobre Danny, supe que te visitó mientras estabas en Londres. Siempre me he preguntado si alguna vez tuviste alguna experiencia sexual con él pero no creo que seas de esa clase de persona que prueba con otras, seguro que si alguna vez experimentaste lo hiciste con tus propios dedos. 

\- Dios mío Stiles, algún día vas a matarme -dijo el compañero de Stiles, quien observaba la escena desde detrás-.

\- Lo haré, ten por seguro que lo haré -dijo Stiles mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a su compañero mientras sonreía-.

\- Mátalo, ahora.

Stiles bufó y miró a Jackson.

\- Puedes comprobar que mi compañero no es muy paciente y mucho menos cuando se trata de matar a alguien. Yo iba a tomarme un tiempo contigo pero no me gusta hacer que se enfade, así que ¿algún deseo antes de morir? 

Jackson abrió la boca para hablar pero Stiles le silencio con el dedo índice. 

\- Cariño ¿por qué no subes arriba y me esperas? No creo que esto sea agradable para ti. 

El otro hombre caminó fuera de la sala en silencio y dejó a Jackson y Stiles solos.

Stiles cogió una garrafa de gasolina y comenzó a verterla sobre Jackson.

\- Mira, no es que me encante matar, aunque reconozco que un poco sí pero hago todo esto por el dinero. En cambio a él le encanta, es un depredador. Pero no puedo dejar que esta vez se quede para mirar, todavía no pudo solucionar sus problemas con el fuego, una lastima. 

Stiles se alejó a una distancia prudente, encendió un fósforo y lo lanzó sobre Jackson.

Los gritos de Jackson resonaron por toda la sala, aunque pronto cesaron y dejaron un cuerpo inerte calcinándose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido añadir la etiqueta de sexo anal ya que el segundo capítulo contiene algo de ello aunque no explícitamente (no sé describir escenas y mucho menos de sexo). 
> 
> En el capítulo de hoy conoceremos al compañero de Stiles ¿quién puede ser? Chan chan chaaan. 
> 
> Como digo siempre, aquí podéis encontrar algunas de mis ideas y conocerme un poco más: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/
> 
> También quiero decir que el título de la canción es del grupo Bring Me The Horizon.

[*]

Después de cerrar el trato con sus contratantes y deshacerse de cualquier rastro sobre su crimen, Stiles subió a la habitación y se encontró a su compañero sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las rodillas. 

\- Cariño… Sé que esta manera no fue agradable para ti pero no había otra manera de hacerlo.

Stiles se acercó a su amante, puso su mano sobre su pelo y comenzó a acariciarle.

\- Ese olor… era horrible, tan fuerte que comprimía mi pecho e inundaba mis pulmones. El humo, ceniza, carne quemada y muerte.

\- Ven conmigo, yo haré que te sientas mejor.

[…]

Las embestidas de Stiles contra su amante eran rápidas y profundas, sus gemidos eran entrecortados pareciendo ahogados. En cambio, su compañero era todo gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos de plena felicidad. Stiles nunca perdió el contacto físico él y durante todo el rato estuvo repitiendo una frase “No somos asesinos, somos depredadores. Estamos sobreviviendo” casi como un mantra, unos minutos después ambos llegaron a la vez. Stiles permaneció hundido en el acogedor y húmedo calor de su amante durante unos minutos, ambos en silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que solo se veía interrumpido por el ruido del agua de la ducha. 

\- Recibiremos el pago dentro de una semana.

\- Yo tengo suficiente dinero, no tenemos que hacer esto.

\- Lo hacemos por placer. Además, un poco más de dinero nunca viene mal.

\- Eres tan retorcido.

\- Lo sé, te encanta que lo sea. Tú eres tan o más retorcido que yo.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Derek.

[…]

Stiles y Derek nunca fueron amigos pero había una cierta conexión y curiosidad por parte de ambos. 

Stiles siempre había sido algo diferente a los demás niños, demasiado curioso para su edad. Tanto que una vez descubrió que algo estaba mal dentro de él, pero eso no le asustó. Cuando el Noguitsune poseyó el cuerpo de Stiles, fue como una bendición para él, un alivio que le permitía ser tal y como era sin tener que fingir detrás de una máscara, sacar sus instintos primitivos. Él ya no era aquel delgado y débil muchacho que corría por su vida delante de hombres lobo y criaturas sobrenaturales, ahora esos monstruos eran los que temían por su vida.

En cambio, con Derek todo fue más fácil. Él ya tenía sus instintos a flor de piel, no necesitó ser un chico curioso. Siempre recordaba con nostalgia y cierta gracia cuando tenía aproximadamente unos diez años y su madre le regañaba al encontrarle en medio del bosque, manchado de sangre y devorando los órganos de un pequeño conejo que mató con sus propias garras. 

Cuando Derek conoció al hijo del sheriff, lo primero que quiso fue rasgar su garganta con los dientes. Cada amenaza no era un simple intento de hacer callar, era una promesa que deseaba cumplir tan pronto como le fuera posible. 

Lo que Derek no sabía por aquel tiempo, es que Stiles lo deseaba con ansiosas ganas.

Stiles Stilinski nunca mataría a un ser humano por mucho que necesitase sentir la vida de alguien escapándose entre sus manos, la sangre brillante con sabor salado y metálico deslizándose por sus dedos. Por eso el chico se adentraba en lo profundo del bosque para cazar animales. 

Una noche fría de Luna Llena, Stiles se encontraba eviscerando un ciervo cuando escuchó un aullido. El chico sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba escuchar la armoniosa melodía de los lobos, estaba fascinado por ellos y todo lo relacionado con su mundo. Escuchó un ruido detrás de los árboles y esperó a que la figura saliera entre ellos, después de esperar unos minutos pudo observar unos destellos rojos y un poco más tarde una esbelta figura muy familiar. 

\- Stiles…

\- Te estaba esperando.

Tras decir aquello, Stiles tomó el corazón de ciervo entre sus manos y lo levantó en señal de ofrenda. Cuando el joven Stilinski hizo eso, Derek supo que nunca podría matarlo ya que Stiles Stilinski era su compañero y nunca nadie iba a separarlo de su lado. Era su alma gemela, alguien igual o peor que él, quien podría comprender como se sentía, lo que pensaba y lo mal que tuvo que pasarlo tratando de fingir ser alguien quien no era.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento no poder actualizar tan pronto como me gustaría pero he estado ocupada con los estudios y ahora tengo unos pequeños problemas de salud, nada grave. Quiero deciros que puedo tardar en subir un capitulo pero nunca abandonare o dejare a medias un proyecto.
> 
> Espero que me entendáis.


End file.
